United States patent application publication 2011/0044817 discloses a method for fabricating a blade connection of a rotor blade for a wind turbine, in which method attachment elements which are embodied separately are arranged on a circular arc and spaced apart from one another with spacer elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,133,029 and United States patent application publication 2012/0148404 disclose a rotor blade connection for a wind turbine, in which rotor blade connection a lateral pin and a connecting device can be operatively connected to one another. In order to increase the flexural strength of the lateral pin it is proposed to provide the latter with a relatively large cross section in the longitudinal direction of the connecting device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,784 discloses a rotor blade in which a longitudinal bolt, which extends in the longitudinal direction of the rotor blade, is secured by a lateral bolt which is guided laterally through the rotor blade. In the region of the longitudinal bolt, a layer with a first material is reinforced by a composite material with cross-wise fiber orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,438,533 discloses a blade connection for a rotor blade in which a bolt it secured in the direction of the rotor blade by a lateral bolt which is guided laterally through the rotor blade. The receptacle of the longitudinal bolt is formed from a hybrid laminate which is formed from alternating layers of glass fibers and carbon fibers, wherein the fibers extend in the longitudinal direction of the blade.